Golf caddies typically comprising two or three ground-engaging wheels, a frame configured for receiving a golf bag, one or more straps or other means for fastening the golf bag, and an upper handlebar are commonplace. Such caddies are pulled or pushed along by golf players who walk, rather than ride a cart, during a round of golf.
Automatically powered golf carts are also commonplace. Typically, these have four ground-engaging wheels, a chassis with seats for multiple players and space at the rear to hold golf bags, a drive motor, a power source, and controls for steering and operating the motor.
Powered caddies are also known. Examples may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,948,332; 5,526,894; 6,276,470. A further caddie of this variety is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,208, which describes a seat attachable to the caddie for use when the caddie is not operating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,022 discloses a golf bag that converts into a non-powered golf caddie.
The caddie and cart devices of the prior art do not allow a player to switch between walking and riding during a round of golf, except by exchanging a caddie for a cart or vice versa. Having the option to switch between walking and riding may be desirable in some instances. For example, players who experience difficulty walking long distances, but enjoy and benefit from walking shorter distances, may wish to switch from walking to riding during a round. As another example, a sudden thunderstorm may necessitate fast evacuation from the course, in which case a walking player would readily forego the exercise of walking back to the clubhouse in favor of a speedy ride to the clubhouse. As yet another example, if speed of play of groups ahead and/or behind is fast, players may wish to ride to keep up, but if it is slow, they may wish to walk.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that carries a golf bag and gives a player an option of whether to ride or walk at any given time during a round of golf.